


maybe. hopefully.

by verushka70



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-16
Updated: 2008-03-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verushka70/pseuds/verushka70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight Ray will do it. He’s determined. No more “I suck” last minute chickening out.  (maybe. hopefully.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe. hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretlybronte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlybronte/gifts), [jamethiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamethiel/gifts).



> Un-beta'd gift/gratitude [Due South 6 Degrees Snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com) snippet -- all mistakes are mine. Prompt was _ax, aloud, photograph_...

Tonight Ray will do it. He’s determined. No more “I suck” last minute chickening out.

(maybe. hopefully.)

Fraser’s been giving off a vibe. A really obvious vibe, if read the right way. Ray is reading it the right way, he’s sure.

(he thinks.)

The drive to the Consulate is autopilot. Stop lights, street signs—seen, interpreted, forgotten. All Ray thinks about is confronting Fraser. Finally _knowing_.

_I gotta bone to pick with you._

(too aggressive.)

_Frase, I don’t wanna ax-grind, but you—_

(too whiny.)

_Fraser, you drive me nuts—we gotta do something about this—I gotta know—_

The Consulate door lock surrenders to Ray’s credit card like soft butter to a knife. His head’s full of what to say, how to say it—

Fraser’s bedroom door isn’t locked; it opens.

“Ray!” Fraser freezes, mid-reach for his jeans.

He wears only his sleeveless T and boxers, exposing creamy, muscled flesh . . .

This was not the plan.

(god, you’re so fucking gorgeous.)

Self-conscious, breathless, uncomfortable, Ray’s palms nervously rub the tops of his thighs.

Fraser shivers. “D-did you say I was—?”

“What?—No!—I—” Mouth dry, palms damp, wiped on faded jeans. “I said that out loud?”

Fraser straightens. “You said it aloud.”

Ray’s two strides bring them face to face.

He feels Fraser’s breath on his upper lip. He can’t look—

“That okay?” Voice low, eyes cast down. Watching Fraser’s lips.

Hands grasp Ray’s shoulders. Ray feels Fraser’s nod before he speaks.

“Yes,” Fraser whispers.

Heart thumping wildly, Ray yanks Fraser to him: fierce kiss, intense embrace, mutual stubble scrapes. Mouths slide apart, cheek to cheek—not before Ray feels a small smile under his lips.

Harsh breath on Ray’s neck tickles. Strong hands massage his back.

“Ray,” Fraser murmurs. “What took you so long?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [Due South 6 Degrees Snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com) for [secretlybronte](http://secretlybronte.livejournal.com/) and [jamethiel-bane](http://jamethiel-bane.livejournal.com/) in thanks for their beta-ing of my ds-match story.


End file.
